


Acquiescence

by howtobetrash101 (dontyoureallycare)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1st years, Confusion, Cute, Fluff, I Tried, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Sweet, doesnt realise he has 3 boyfriends, how, i cant, kagehina thats now actually kagehinatsukkiyama, like i just reread this and i have a toothache now kind of sweet, or however you say it, self indulgent, someone draw thiss, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontyoureallycare/pseuds/howtobetrash101
Summary: Tobio makes a pleasant discovery.





	Acquiescence

Kageyama paused, taking in his surroundings, it was like he was waking up from a bad nap - but he hadn't been asleep. He was just disoriented.

His fingers had gone still and a small noise of discomfort and slight movement spurred them back into action- combing through a soft bright head of hair that lay snugly in his lap- the squirming stopped and Hinata relaxed once again. But it wasn't the head on his lap that was throwing off his balance,  
It was the toes that were shoved under his thigh on his other side that was really confusing him.  
Because those toes were attached to a tall blond boy who had his back against the armrest.

What were Tsukishima’s toes _thinking?!_

Before he could make a sound he took stock, he counted the heads in the room once, twice. He blinked and tried to remember when he had gotten an extra boyfriend -(or had Tsukishima become a tactile person overnight? impossible this required a level of intimacy he didn't remember them having.) He honestly had no idea what exactly was happening

To clarify, Kageyama Tobio who hadn't thought he could even really love _one_ person properly was reevaluating everything he believed in when he caught up to his surroundings aka. Hinata's head in his lap _and_ wiggling cold toes under his left thigh, now the sleepy head on his lap was a minor concern that just sent a quick spike of warmth through him, (the time and effort he'd spent acquiring this boyfriend he remembered well) but the toes were troubling. Were they there on purpose? Was Tsukki sick? He looked at the blond who was busy clacking away on his laptop - he seemed fine. But then...?  and why did the little crease right aboveTsukkis glasses also send a quick shot of warmth through him? last he checked only Hinata could do that.

What really tipped the scales though was Yamaguchi, who silently glided in from their kitchen, handed Tobio a mug of steaming hot chocolate and proceeded to gently lift Hinata-(like the compact ball of muscle weighed nothing at all)- adjust the sleepy boy onto himself and replaced his head on Tobio's lap Hinata barely woke up long enough to wrap himself around the taller boy before dozing off again and really the fact that he didn't feel even a twinge of jealousy was clue enough quite the contrary a soft ball of warmth unfurled inside him warming him down to his toes, how very very odd, he knew logically what he was feeling but it still refused to process properly, he looked down again to see Tadashi just gazing up at him and decided to ask

  
Actually, all he did was raise his eyebrows and look at the hot chocolate- which to be fair could be interpreted many different ways, so the freckled boy just smiled softly and said

"You looked tired and I'd just bought a fresh pack" it was the smile, not the sentiment that kind of shook him though, it took his breath away mid-inhale and that settled it. Obviously, this wasn't a new development if his feelings had advanced this far, so he decided to relax against their lumpy sofa and drink his chocolate, and if his hand started to stroke silky black hair he didn't hear anyone complain about it.


End file.
